What You Mean To Me The Promise
by IndietroBella
Summary: When fighting, and freedom goes hand in hand with the vicious beings lurking the hills, Victoria must overlook the treacherous past, and start new beginnings. With the loss of a friend, and her own child, she returns to the Hills with one promise in mind.
1. Hospitalized

** What You Mean To Me;The Promise **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hills Have Eyes. The main Characters Victoria, Vincenza, And Kelsi are however all figments of my own imagination. (RATED M FOR MATURE) A continuation of the first story. I could not stay away. You may not have a clue what is going on here if you have never read the first story, just an FYI to readers! I'am glad to be back. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy enjoy. **

**The beginning of this story refers back to chapter sixteen of the original story. I STRONGLY advise you take a look back it it, there may have been something you did not fully grasp the concept of. 3 **

**By the way, There are different transitioning periods! Every time you see this " ::: " There is a different scene, not too far into the future, but far enough, (Less than six months) For this chapter at least. You will be notified if it's giant time leap. This is however not. **

**"Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me," **

**"I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me," **

**"Now loneliness infecting me," **

**"Gone are the days," **

**"You were there protecting me," **

**"So cold, so alone." **

**~Dead By April **

**CHAPTER ONE: "HOSPITALIZED" **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The painted halls of the building were dark. Dark, and very much cold. They were a tundra color, a bright iced blue with glazed white tiles.

Not one peep was heard in the lobby, not a whisper in the intensive care center, and not a sound on the operating table. All mouths sealed tightly, all eyes focused intensely on the story teller. Eyes filled with tears, eyes full of rage and hate. There were just no words to describe such a scenario. A woman to the corner of the table silently wept for the unfortunate child under anaesthetic. Doctors exchanged hopeless glances, the glint that a life savour would once have in their eyes, had now completely disappeared . A hazy Gray fog took the place of it. Emptiness. There was not much they could do anymore for the once pregnant teen on the hospital table. She was losing it slowly. The slower the loss of her life, the slower the hearts broke.

Surprisingly, the girl who lay on the hospital table cracked a smile through parched, dry lips, voicing in a raspy tone, continuing to tell her tale. Her tale was one of The hills of course. All about it, Sector sixteen, and the test village in the making. Not only had she told her story, but she told theirs aswell. Where it all began, and where it would all end.

Before entering the hospital, or becoming deathly ill, she had found herself in the previous weeks taking the liberty to pick up old newspapers, clips, or remains of what may have been an old magazine. Some titled Bizarre things "Plane Crashes In The New Mexico Desert, No Bodies, No Survivors" or something such as the typical "Family Never Found". There was of course, those old tales of vanishing Hitch-hikers, but no one did ever care enough to put it in the news paper, obviously they weren't of an "Importance" Since no one had known of them, and they had no definite home to call their own. Despite all the mysterious headlines, One had caught her eye, about a young woman and her boyfriend out for a trip. Todd Havoc, and Christina Bradshaw. Easy enough for her to figure it out. The girl was brunette, she had the biggest saucer green eyes known to earth, the name had to be read in between the lines, "Christina Bradshaw" Nina. Christina Bradshaw was the girl once known as Nina. This made the woman think back to what really happened in New Mexico, she needed to think. She needed to remember all of the events, even if they were minor. Christina Bradshaw known as Nina, was pregnant. She had died giving birth to a child only known by the name of "Persephone." Or at least that was what the storyteller on the operating table had noted, no specific features were listed, no other names. Persephone was not a code name. Neither were the names Hades, Chameleon,Ruby Big mama, Big Brain, goggle, Jupiter, Cyst, Pluto or Lizard. They were all real names, of real people. Though doctors and critics who had asked her about them were rather Skeptical. But, the Blonde haired girls scars were the first to prove them wrong. There was no self infliction there, and her friends had the same exact story. Same exact names, same exact places, or injuries. Still, The place known as the Hills was not acknowledged to ever exist.

Still the government wanted to deny any beings could possibly live there. Investigations were conducted, plenty. The found no known villages, or mines that were inhabited by living people. Or any body's, just a good old ghost story to scare you at night. The only town they found was deserted, not far from a beat down gas station.

_Sector sixteen did not exist. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her heart welted as she shrouded herself farther into her black clothing, her slim fingers trembling on top of the cold plate of the gravestone. The flesh of her fingers bruising from gripping the granite so violently, and desperately. The net covering her eyes, which were large when she cried, wasn't enough to hid the tears that streamed down her face. Her long curly Blonde hair stuck to her back in the rain, as she pressed her forehead against the stone sobbing in quiet mutters, only asking the world why? Why did it have to be her.

_"Victoria.."_ The girls mother urged placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She had never seen a person so mortally torn emotionally, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to understand what her daughter was feeling at the time, it wasn't her burden to bare, it wasn't her baby.

On the grave stone, the letters embedded were "Vincenza" No middle, or last name, since Victoria had kindly insisted there was a purpose behind there not being one. She had just lost her child, it wasn't even three weeks, it hadn't lived to see the sunshine, or it's mothers face. But god, Victoria saw her daughters face. Her dying daughters face, and not only that, she felt her last breath, in her arms. it was the worst feeling in the world. Though she had never got the chance to know her daughter Vincenza, never got to have a conversation with her, or tell her that she loved her, Somehow, she suspected the baby knew. Perhaps the saddest part of the whole ordeal was that Victoria never knew she was pregnant. Being famished, malnourished, and beaten for so long, there was no apparent sign, nothing out of the ordinary that gave away that she was. The part that perhaps killed her the most, was that she had been carrying it for so long, so long, nearly a year inside of her, and never got the chance to treat it right, give her what she needed to survive and make it out alive. That is why the baby had died, that is why Victoria herself nearly left the world along with her. It was the simple fact no one had known, not Kelsi, not Summer, Or Victoria herself. Let alone she rurally remembered how she had gotten pregnant. Yet, there was another who still wasnt aware on Vincenza's existence, not that it was any significance now because she had passed, But someone who helped create her and had never let the thought cross their mind, that they were going to be a parent, what they had always wanted to be, a father.

Her eyes were swelling terribly between the dark makeup, and her contacts, it burned like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hands shaken, and defeated shot back to rip the hand that was placed kindly on her shoulder clear off. Glassy brown eyes full of heart break, and pure feral resentment glared at the being who had attempted to console her. Her hand clenched around her mothers, her real mothers hand, peering directly into her copper orbs. The look she flashed her was intensified by a long shot in the darkened sky which looked like a mural, painted of pastel oranges and dark purples, it was a sight that no one knew what to make of.

_"You don't know what it's like.." _The golden haired beauty hissed between her clenched jaw.

And it was true, her mother would never understand. Where was she when all of this had happened? Why hadn't she supported her when she was giving birth to Vincenza, why wasn't she there? And why did she not want her to keep the child? A newborn child is the most pure, uncorrupted and beautiful grace possible to welcome itself into the world. It does not choose to be born, the same way it does not choose to be evil, or be deformed, it simply happens. Mother is god is the eyes of a child. Sometimes mothers punish us, and we sometimes don't know why, and sometimes mothers set rules that don't make sense, but no matter what, a mother should always without further warning be there for her child, especially in such desperate times. There is no other person who's job is to guide you more than her. And that was it.

Her mother "Laurie" gave her a gravity defying look, her nose curled up in disgust, like she was the one being hurt like this, like she was the one who had to suffer, and shifted her black umbrella over her daughters head to shield her from the rain.

"The child wasn't right, it was meant to live a short life, if it continued to live in the condition is had been born with, it would have been miserable, it's life would have been an all out purgatory, you do know that?" She questioned a bit flustered with her daughters stubborn reaction to stay by her grave. She didn't want this to be painful for anyone, then again, she didn't want to remember the sight of the child. It was not normal, not something her "Perfect little daughter" would have. Truth was, Laurie was stuck in a fantasy world.

Victoria felt her heart leap right up out of her skin, as she jumped up and immediately slapped her mother across the face. She held her hand there breathing heavily, as her mother stared wide eyed without any words.

_"How dare you!" _Victoria scolded. "For heaven sakes that was your grandchild!- My daughter!" She protested angrily, bringing both of her hands to her chest to represent Vincenza as her own.

Her mother swallowed a large lump in her throat, the palm of her hand trailing up to her face to rub the new welt that had formed. Her fingers tilted down her black suede Scala Teardrop in response to her daughters actions, covering her eyes. Eye contact was out of the question now. Her mother parched her chin up high, and pulled the umbrella away from her soaked daughter, shielding herself as she stood tall in her dark gown. As she turned her head to leave the presence of Victoria her mother uttered,

_"I see you've picked up more than just a baby in New Mexico." _

With that, she turned her back on her daughter aristocratically, and marched forward.

Victoria's brown eyes immediately shut tightly at her mothers rather rude remark. Whatever she may say, she had brought that slap upon herself, and Victoria certainly did not, and would not ever take it back. commenting on Victoria's behavior, or strength at her own granddaughters funeral, just proved she hadn't cared one bit about the tiny infant or herself, and she wasn't worth arguing with. Soon enough she'd be back on her flight to Michigan, and none of this would matter to her, since she had never fully considered Vincenza to be alive, she had never even given her the chance to be called a human,

A girl about Victoria's size stepped out of the shadows, her long brown streaked hair pulled back in a queens style bun. Her face also done up heavily with a pale lip lining. Her dark arms outstretched for Victoria, small beads of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

_"It's alright..It's okay.." _She whispered in reassurance, stroking the blondes curly hair as she broke down.

"Vincenza knows you love her, she knows, believe me she does."

Victoria pulled out of the embrace, a half hearted smile appealing her face as she wiped a fresh tear from her cheek, "Thank you Kelsi, thank you."

Having her there was all that she could ask for.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The lights of the large house went out, dim red candles were set around the dining room table in the shape of the number "Eighteen" The room was filled with a silence, as the flames flickered back and forth. The only light in the absence of the flames was the moonlight seeping through the large three windows that overlooked the city below it. Three stories up high, where no one could bother them.

Girls, and boys glanced at each other back and forth, with large smiles on their faces, holding camera's others baggies with colorful tissue paper.

_"Close your eyes!"_ One girl suggested, but all that her words came out like were a fogged whisper.

_"On the count of three!"_ One man shouted his voice sounding even more distance, growing further, and further away.

_"One!"_ The party goers chanted as they gazed at the clock, giggling was heard all throughout the room.

_"Two!" _They all screamed louder clustering closer to the fame.

_"Three!"_ They screeched as the Blonde blew out her candles roughly, missing a few at first and having to go back to repeat the same action of blowing them out. Her laugh struck the room jovially as her friends teased her for missing the last two candles.

_"you're not sixteen any more! Blow those two out!" _Kelsi insisted clapping her hands together leading her on.

Victoria rolled her eyes, a smile crossed her face, as she elegantly blew the last two out, the lights coming on as she did, cheering was heard.

_"Happy eighteenth birthday baby girl!"_ The brown haired girl cheered, pretending to wrap her arms around the girl from behind, for an embrace, when in reality she had plans to send her face first into the birthday cake.

Kelsi looked around, her deep hazel eyes peering at all the friends surrounding the table, Mitch, Jazzmen, Kylie, Cassie, Dakota, Jake, Marissa and so on. Everyone was there, like good ol' there was one person missing, they would have to make the best out of the party anyways, there was no looking back on the past, only the future. They would have to make the best of it.. without her.

The boys Dakota and Mitch gave a swift nod of their heads, as kelsi silently questioned behind Victoria "Should I do it?"

With their agreements towards her actions in mind, Kelsi unsuspectingly pushed her face into the cake. Victoria let out a loud squeal, and Kelsi let out an uncontrollable snort of laughter, running of to Dakota and Mitch high fiving them.

Victoria brought her head up, cake smothered in her hair, and frosting on her eyebrows,nose, and cheeks.

_"This is so gross!" _She whined.

"_I hate you!"_ She teased, pulling out a chunk of cake and tossing it at her. The piece of cake splattered on Kelsi's golden party dress. She pulled back away from the cake, with a smug smile on her face, closing her hands over her mouth, as kelsi examined her dress.

"_really now?_" kelsi asked enthusiastically, holding her long dress, as she hopped up on the table, her high heels shaking the table as she balanced beneath the chandelier. Within a split second, everyone, boys and girls were grabbing a piece of the giant birthday cake and tossing it at each other. Victoria hiked up the bottom of her Emerald green frilled dress, tieing it in a knot just above her knees, running right out of the room, as kelsi charged after her with two fist fulls of cake.

_"Don't!" _Victoria pleading merrily running about the house, as kelsi kicked off her clear stilettos chasing after her.

_"This was an expensive dress! It's only fair!" _Kelsi insisted cornering her by the white leather couch, and running her hands full of cake down the front of Victoria's dress. Victoria let out a loud huff. The cake came right out of the freezer no less then twenty minutes ago, it was jumped up and down childishly trying to shake the cold away, while Kelsi wiped her hands in a job well done.

_"Just wait till you're twenty!"_ Kelsi insisted sticking a cake covered finger in the air.

"You just wait!"

Victoria flashed her an incredulous look, making her way over the mini fridge, and pulling out a bottle of red wine, her fingers clasped around to cork in attempt to pull it off, when she did not succeed with that, shit wrapped her teeth around it, and a _"pop"_ Sound was heard, wine came fizzing from every direction it was music to her ears, and it almost sounded as good as their friends screams of joy in the other room.

_"Is that a threat? let me remind you, you haven't even turned eighteen yet, so you just, you wait."_ Victoria noted confidently taking swigs of wine clear from the bottle. Kelsi gave a scoff of protest, her hand motioning to the wine.

_"And you're not even twenty one! How'd you get that?"_ Victoria took another long gulp, a smile over her face, and her thumb raised up in accomplishment.

_"Don't you you worry about it."_ She assured, offering her friend the bottle.

The brown haired girl took it in her hands, examining it, occasional cake and frosting crumbs would smear on it, as she turned the bottle in her hand. Thankfully, the girls had lived their dream, and what they had promised to do in the past, live together, came true. Victoria got day shift, Kelsi worked night shift at her aunts bakery. They had done this for nearly a year,and earned quite a nice fair of money, but they did however, get the assistance of their parents, often times when they were in need of money, Kelsi's mother, Or Victoria's father would lend it to them. The girls would always pay them back.

It worked out perfectly, because eventually over time, they earned enough money to rent a third floor apartment of a beach front condo. The one in which they currently lived. It was a slick re cooperation, and a heavy upgrade from where they once "lived"

_"I want tattoos, lots of them." _Victoria said breaking the silence.

_"We'll get them, see how much birthday money you've gotten before spending the rents money first."_ She insisted.

_"We'll get a matching one of something." _She spat out corkily. However, that was not what Victoria had in mind. She wanted to be swallowed by them, at least her back. She hadn't fully decided how much space she wanted them to take up, but after all the years of anticipating to turn eighteen, she had all the designs planned out.

Kelsi's face lit up, glaring at the bottle, quickly changing the subject. "_We should have a toast." _

Victoria looked at her a little dumbfoundedly, _"A toast to what?" _She cackled beneath her breath.

Kelsi shifted a bit uneasily before replying,_ "To Summer." _

Victoria's heart dropped, she clasped her hands together in a praying position, placing them right on top of her chest.

Summer was no longer with the two girls, by that meaning Summer had passed away. When the girls returned from the Hills,

Summer had not only had an abortion, but she had been diagnosed with Black Lung Disease. It had been suspected to come from the mines,

she was there for at least a good couple weeks before Victoria could actually come save her, and in that time, she had contracted the disease, and been taken advantage of. Though she had never told anyone about it. Victoria suspected now, it was because she wanted Kelsi and herself to stay strong, or she did not want to believe the fact that she was herself. When she was tested, she got rid of the "monstrosity" in no time, no one had advised her to go through with it, she was beginning to become very ill, and her sickness would affect the baby t a very hight cost regardless. No objections were heard on Kelsi's or Victoria's part, because they were almost positive, they knew who the father was, and he was no a person they wanted to remember.

Kelsi moved somberly back into the dining room, the room was alot calmer then it had been, and all eyes were on her, they had probably been wondering where the birthday girl had been. Victoria took part in the toast right behind Kelsi, her arms crossed over her chest heart felt.

_"If I could have everyones attention.."_ Kelsi demanded, raising a glass and the wine.

"I woul_d like to have a toast for our beloved friend Summer, who we hold in our hearts to this day, for her out standing bravery, courage, beauty, and will power to move on. She will always be remembered forever, living on as a legacy, in our hearts, and in the hearts of many others, may her spirit live on!" _

The room full of people tilted their hands down for a moment, giving an all due moment of respect for her by halting the talking, soon enough coming to arise raising up their glasses, with the same gleam of love, and hope That Kelsi had in her eyes.

_"For Summer!"_ They cheered, clanging their glasses together neatly.

Victoria stayed behind, one of her fingers pressed inside her mouth nibbling reluctantly at her nail. Her hand traced down to her stomach, holding it there, giving a nod of her head, and the raise of her champagne glass.

_"For you Summer."_ She whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Yep, Victoria was pregnant, she did lose the child. Summer was obviously pregnant aswell. Kelsi got out empty handed, lucky girl. There's a few things i'd like to address, **

**The reason this is titled "The Promise" Is Victoria's vow to Ruby, she told her she would come back for her. She intends keeping that promise. This is taking place AFTER the carters were slaughtered, When Victoria, Kelsi, and Summer left, the carters came along. You're going to notice there are some major changes about the mutants, and the way they live. **

**Please review,and I hope you enjoyed.**

**R.I.P Summer.**


	2. The Subways

**DISCLAIMER: Alrighty joyous's, i've noticed there was some mild confusion about Victoria being pregnant. The answer to that is YES, she was, it happened in chapter sixteen, like I last stated. I never wanted to bring it to anyones attention up front for the purpose of THIS story, And as for chapter nineteen, where Victoria refuses to have intercourse with Lizard, that was all because she found out Chameleon was not dead, and the thought of him being alive made her too uncomfortable to engage in any kind of sexual act. In other words, when Victoria and Lizard had done did it, she was convinced Chameleon was DEAD at the time. I hope that clears some of the air. Here's chapter two! Chapter three will be out tomorrow, or late tonight, so watch out for it, i'am back on a roll now that all this studying is over.**

**By the way, next chapter the story REALLY gets in motion. I needed a kind of appetizer if you will before I get to the actual thing, and back on the actual story line. I have a feeling you'll like whats in store for all of you.**

**Chapter Two: The Subways**

Steam filled the kitchen area as hot coffee was poured out of it's pitcher and into its new mug. Two hands reached to grab the glass, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Victoria waved her hand dismissively, pulling back her chair to stand up. Kelsi gave her a questioning look as she prodded the cup near her friend. "If you want it, take it, I'am not the one who has work right now." Kelsi suggested politely, sliding the fragile mug near the Blonde who was tightening the strings of her black overcoat. They had always been her thing. Ever since Summer purchased one years back. She remembered how whenever Summer wasn't around , she would secretly slip on the coat and head out. Back in those days, she had a habit of wanting to look professional, it had nothing to do with wanting to look older, just obtaining the respect of people more elder than herself. _"No, it's fine I have to be somewhere and soon, I'am sorry but I don't have time to drink it right now, Maybe I'll grab a nice cup of Hot cocoa at the office."_

Kelsi gave her a prude look, her lip vouching out, her arms across her chest displeased. _"I see my coffee's not good enough for you any more!"_

A smile played upon the Blonde's lips grabbing her purse. _"It's not that, It's just, I don't work at the bakery anymore, I work with lots of files, i'am writing alot all day, there are tons of papers, I just don't want to cause any spills."_ She insisted honestly, trotting over to the door with her fingers pressed on the handle. _"It's my first day i'am just nervous,i'll grab something in the cafeteria a little while after the manager of the place gives me instructions!"_

Kelsi raised her hand to the girl and pointed. _"I know how you are about new jobs! You get so nervous you don't eat or drink anything! Then where's your energy?-Out the door!"_ Kelsi complained a little disheartened.

"_Ever since you've stopped working at the bakery.."_ She began slowly, before her mind encouraged a topic change, and a fistful of demands.

_"Just promise me you'll eat something? Drink something? You scare me when you act like this, always in such a rush."_

Victoria edged her head over to the young woman siting down at the kitchen table before her, and opened the door, _"Yes mom."_ She whispered, her bright brown eyes gave a slight roll as she left the door. She had always respected Kelsi's lectures, or advice, but sometimes she really did act like a mother to her. That stretch of imagination was a little too far.

Victoria now had a new job, she was an author, she'd been in and out of college creative writing courses for about one year, before she went to the hills, she had been looking into the same thing, minus college. When her work was recognized, and she demonstrated extreme dedication, she was looked into and hired for the newspapers. Which was only one step away from her goal to become a true novelist. There were many stepping stones she had to take first.

Since Kelsi had work that day, and needed the car so she could come fetch Victoria after work, Victoria had three options of transportation which she didn't mind. After all the car they both shared was basically Kelsi's.

She could either take a cab, a bus, or one of the trams down in the subway which were quick and efficient. Of course that was her first choice. She had no intentions of being late for her first day of work, she had a great future in store for her, and she didn't want to sabotage that now.

Her black heels clogged up the street, a nervous expression clad on her face. It was her first, and official real job. The Cafe had been run by her aunt, so she had considered it more of a family business, editing for the news papers was serious news to her, and it was not to be taken lightly. If she was able to go through with this job, the amount of money she'd be making would be enough to support herself alone/ She would be able to purchase her own car, and even her own house. Though she had no intentions of leaving her third floor condo. The place was beautifully rendered, and on the verge of being brand new. The two girls had worked so hard to get it. It was not just a temporary house, it was home.

Her chocolate colored eyes peered up in the distance with a squint, she could already see it, the underground passage to the subway, where busy workers such as herself entered with a pleasant ease. She took a deep sigh, strutting a bit faster towards the entrance. "_Lovely, looks like I wont be late after all!" _She chimed, quickly passing a neighboring pedestrian, and making her way to the top of the darkened square, in which stairs followed before her. She quickly made her way down the stairs, her purse giving her the occasional jab in the side which didn't bother her too much. All she had really cared about was making it on time, and making a good impression. She quickly rushed to the ticket booth, where an old haggard man lounge lazily inside, a cap fitted over his head, and a tooth pick placed Cooley in his mouth with his hands on an old telephone, he was perhaps making a "personal" call.

When he had not noticed her right away, she was quick to tuck her hands away into her coat pocket, her long eyelashes batted for a minute as she waited a bit dumbfoundedly. He was on duty, what could be more important then helping his customer?

She immediately gave a cringe, wrapping her knuckles lightly on the glass of the small cubicle. _"Uhm, excuse me,"_ She interrupted in the kindest way she could. Though no interruptions were ever kind at all, were they? The man flashed his neon green eyes upward, his toothpick tipping slightly out of mouth as she caught his attention. As his grip loosened on the telephone his last words were whispered to his "special caller"._ "Sweetie, i've got to call you back, there's a young lady here and she needs me."_ He was silent for a moment, in which Victoria assumed meant the person on the other line was bidding him farewell. Before setting the phone down, a smile crossed his dry lips. _"I love you too, bye."_ He ended.

Victoria gave a puzzled expression, early morning calls to his lover? It must have been an impeccable bond they had.

_"Sorry about that," _He droned now rather lifelessly. _"That was just the little lady calling to check up on me, she had to make sure I hadn't forgotten to pack my lunch." _A wide grin stretched across his face as his eyes loomed off. _"You in need of a token?_" He questioned.

With a bashful expression she nodded, it must have been great to have someone packing lunch for you all day, where would her complaints be if she had someone to do that for her? She took a moment to ponder these thoughts,then succumbing to rub her cheek rather childishly. Sometimes she could be so narcissistic! She did have someone to do that for her, Kelsi! Always hounding her day and night to get the right amount of nutrition, eat this, and eat that, the woman acted as if she was famished or something. Though Victoria did find much adoration in kelsi for that.

_"Well that would be a nice start."_ Victoria admitted a bit blatantly, still keeping her polite persona a shine.

The old put up a finger, one that indicated she must wait a brief moment, before turning around with his back to her, his sausage like fingers prying inside a newly furnished yellow coin jar, ready to hand one to her. Her brown eyes lit up delighted as he placed into the palm of her hand. Her red lips tugged up into a smile the stretched ear to ear in gratitude.

_"Gracia's porfavor!"_ She complimented, giving the wave of her hand, and a strut to the entrance of the subways gates.

The man gave a subtle nod, with an honest smile.

_"De Nada," He suggested. "De Nada"._

She was just too late, her long legs strided towards the underground tram that was put on fall speed ahead, but still she was not fast enough. Her palm meet the center of her face helplessly as she froze in her place, her pleading eyes gazing off into the distance at the disappearing train. Just when she thought her luck was about to change too. She clenched on helplessly to the straps of her leather purse, her teeth baring down aggressively on her lip. The day was off to a ridged start already.

As she turned her face dove straight into the Steele chest of another, a feeble squeak of shock slipping from her lips, as she tore back in fright. The figure was quick to give his sincerest apologies.

"_I'am so sorry!" _The man began, holding his hands up feeling despair for his careless actions.

Victoria rubbed the tip of her reddened ruby nose, and pulled it back down to her original stance, giving a unphased shrug.

"_It's okay, it's okay really..In one day I don't mind getting nearly ran over, ignored, and hit a few times, you know, it's nothing too new." _Her voice droned out laced with sarcasm. The boy smiled, he couldn't have been much older than her, but he certainly had some height on her. His hair was a golden brown, tied back away from his face in neatly down low pony tail. His eyes flashed several hues of copper, and he retained a smile that made the stars look like they weren't shining.

Typical pretty boy, and how could she ever forget his attire? His complex of new business wear, a suit, a tie and all. Her eye brows raised, just exactly how old was this kid?

_"Forgive me," he began again. "my names Abraham, Adam for short though!"_

Her eyes studied the man suspiciously, how did he go from Abraham, to Adam? Adam wasn't sort for anything, and it certainly wasn't short for a proper name like "Abraham." "I know you probably think it's a little strange right? It's just, that i come from quite a large family, my fathers name is actually Abraham, so they wanted a son named Abraham too..Personally, I never liked the Idea, So My second choice of name that was close enough was Adam, though my mother still calls me Abe occasionally.

Victoria squinted her eyes in confusion, what an awkward way to meet someone, but she would never be the first to judge, the only problem was to choose weather to call him Abe, or call him Adam.

_"So you consider yourself an Adam then?" _She asked a bit flabbergasted by all the nonsense coming from such a well sutured man.

_"Yep! Thats it, but you can call me Abe!_" He suggested with a heavy British accent.

She closed to her eyes, she could feel her nostrils flare in embarrassment as she brought her fingers to her temples. This was too confusing for someone like her in the morning. _"Okay..Abe.." _She forced a smile on her lips, and extended her hand outwards,

_"I'am,"_-

_"You look like a Vanessa."_ He interrupted ignoring the extension of her hand. Her mouth gaped, she had never met anyone so aloof, and out there in her life. Whatever was up with him, was starting to trigger her Blonde side.

The Blonde slid a long black nail to her cheek giving it a slight itch, she had never received a remark like that. She looked like a _"Vanessa?_" This boy clearly made no sense. Or he had some unresolved problems with himself that he needed to work through. "_Vanessa..Yeah. not the first time i've got that."_ She swindled in a chipper believable manner, so she wouldn't come off as uninterested. Or her apparent dislike would show. Victoria's initial response was to walk away, if he had been a little bit older, and perhaps a little bit balder. But her feet were rooted to the ground, and instead of making plots to flee, her eyes did the wandering and running instead. Looking as pure and content as ever.

What truly was the harm in having a ditzy conversation with a young boy? Maybe he was just trying to make her laugh, perhaps he found her interesting, and just wanted to keep her around for a little while. Abe wasn't so bad. He was a bit chatty, and sure a bit confusing, but sincere company couldn't kill her as she waited for the train.

_"Well, why don't we take a seat then Miss Victoria? _I won't make a young lady such as yourself wait alone!" Her brown hues almost shone as they flashed up to him. What a gentlemen he was, she couldn't help but get a distinct appeal for him. Not as in she was "attracted" to him, but he gave off a familiar, and friendly essence, such as one you'd experience with a brother, or a relatively close friend. The one thing on her mind when she thought about an old friend, or absence of his mentality was Summer. Not that She had been at all random like him, she was actually quite serious and articulate. But there were those times, when Victoria and Kelsi were fortunate enough to get her alone, and away from her boyfriend. She wasn't such a serious person, she would crack jokes as quick, and as witty as any comedian could. She knew how to make someone laugh. Yet, she was very keen on sarcasm. Sometimes it was hard to tell if she was being serious or not. Leading her two friends to be reluctant to laugh at first, that was of course until she revealed that she was only joking. Out of all people in the world, she missed her dearly. She missed her the most. Her presence was forever with her, always haunting.

"_Don't mind if I do," _She insisted walking side to side with him, her feet clicked against the floor submissively to the suggestion, as she trotted about to have a seat on the silver waiting bench. Ridden with a design that looked much like bullet holes.

Abe hadn't strayed too far away from her, he sat himself comfortably, almost as if he had known her for his whole life right next to her. His legs directed her way. She couldn't help but give an uncomfortable shift of her legs. Her sight cast downward to the boys hands, which were folded pleasantly on the top of his lap. At least he was a gentlemen. What a rare occasion for her to come across.

She scrunched up her nose a bit, giving a loud sniff,and turned to the boy politely.

_"Mind me asking where you're going looking all dressed up like that?"_ She teased.

He gave her a flattered look, _"My new job actually! or job interview at least. But it's not too much of a problem, I have connections at the place, a couple friends, and my uncle, so i'am about ninety nine percent sure i'll get in."_

Victoria gave the slight raise of her eyebrow as her hand gripped tightly on a chap stick inside her purse, replenishing her red lips of their color, and texture. "_Why so dressed up then Mr. Confident?"_

His playful visage suddenly took a turn for the worst, his eyes became draped in seriousness, bags the he had under them were now becoming visible. Straightening his tie,_ "because there always is that one percent."_

She always wanted to raise her hands in surrender of the subject, his face had become so serious, it was almost disheartening. Perhaps he had a split personality.

"_At least thats what they used to tell us in the military.."_ He continued.

Her smoky eyes gave him a squint as if she was still studying him. Her eyes soon widened, her face gave a flush of slight pink in embarrassment, running her fingers through her wild white hair. It all made sense to her now. The way he was so optimistic, and friendly, so well dressed, yet so cautious. It even explained why the things he said came off as so strange. She suspected trauma. And alot of it, it he was in the military, there was no doubt in her mind. But he was there, right in front of her, living and breathing. Despite all that he went through, he was there, and lived through as much hell as anyone. She now felt, she had a connection with him. At least they could share their past disasters.

_"You must have seen alot there..Huh.." _She mumbled remorsefully feeling a bit badly for how she treated him earlier. She always had been the one to say, don't judge a book by it's cover, but what had she been doing that whole time? She caught herself being a hypocrite, once again.

"_Been through enough to tell if someone has been through just about the same." _He replied now boldly. She saw something different in his eyes as he spoke. She saw a strong man, a confident and brave one. Wise beyond his years. But his interpretation that he had just stated. Frightened her a bit. For him to even suspect such a thing about her made her skin crawl. With this being, she gave no response, only the nod of her head and turned away.

She layed back, and closed her eyes changing the subject quickly.

"_I write. I'am a writer." _She confirmed.

"_Well, actually, it's a working progress, I just got a job recently, todays my first day, i'll actually be editing the papers, until I get my dream job of course. As a fictional novelist."_ She stated dreamily, gazing off. His response was that of a grunt. He no longer wanted to talk so it seemed, he was not being attentive to her at all. His back was a solid wall against her, he had probably gotten a bit distracted by his phone or some small thing like that, so she left the chat where it was. Her eyes sheepishly fluttering, is she fell asleep he'd wake her up! Right? There was no problem at eyes gave one last shutter,before cutting off from the world.

_Her eyes soon shot open, a bit drowsily, she gave a slight huff peering around to the now empty train station. Nothing but dripping water, and the brush of cold air was heard in the abandoned place. How late was it? Puzzled, she turned her head around to meet an empty placement next to her. She lifted her hands off the cold Steele of the subway bench. She slowly arose, coming up from a crouching position. Shakily she stood. Tightening her purse around her shoulder in paranoia._

_She felt her stomach give a rapid pulsing, mainly in the area where her C-Section had occured. Such an ugly scar, for such a little girl._

_As painful as the pulsing was, she refused to unzip her coat, in fear of discovering what could be the terrible feeling which was boiling inside of her, making her insides stir uneasily._

_She felt a hot wave sweep over her, her knuckles wrapped on the top of her forehead to check her temperature. She had two important questions in which had no answers. As the subway lights began to flicker in the depths of the deepening tunnel before her, one by one each dimmed out flickering violently, until nothing but darkness remained. Each gave a clicking sound, as the were shot out like dominos._

_Not to seem relatively obvious, but she knew, maybe better than anyone, that subway lights did not just go out. Not when there was still people down in the trains traveling. It was a strange occurrence, had no one spotted her? Or were there no daily inspections, and people were confined in the subway stations on a daily basis?_

_She took a weary step backwards, her hitching breath was all that she could hear as the last of the lights blew out. She could now hear herself recite the same scared panting sound, it was in a quiet tone, and not one that she could fight. She was far beyond scared of the dark. there were no words. The two questions that she had now came to mind, One. Where was everyone? Two. What in gods name was going on. She muttered curses under her breath, feeling around in the pitch black, for anything she could hold onto. The darkness i the subways was not your traditional bed time darkness. Not the kind you'd expiration while laying up in your bed, scared of whatever may be lurking about in your closet. But this, was cavern darkness, Engulfing, terrifying darkness. Not much can happen in an enclosed room, but down at a subway station, anyone would be reluctant to say the same._

_She wasn't scared of monsters. No she wasn't. Exposed spines, burnt faces, and gnarled teeth never did frighten her. What she was scared of, was people. Monsters weren't real, but a person was sure the hell enough capable of becoming one._

_Her hands searched for anything, a pole, another bench, a door handle, a breaker. Something. But found something far different. The pads of her fingers proded into something soft, something leathery. Her hands kept searching the object over, and over again. She never would like to be the one to admit, she was the finger down anyones spine in the dark. "Common, common!" She hissed in panic, her pokes, and presses now getting a bit more aggressive. She suspected she was feeling a coat rack beneath her finger tips, the odds of it being anything else seemed very little. Her hands caresed the soft fabric, which held a strange warmth to it, until her fingers accidentally slid into an entrance of it. Which happened to be no other then a pocket. If she ever did she Abe again, she would remember never to acknowledge him, or give him the time of day, what was his deal? He couldnt have woken her up, it would save her a little trouble. Not to mention she was probably blessedly late to her work, or in fact missed it. Before searching the pocket, she decided to check her own. It had finally clicked to her, she did have a cell phone. Her hand struggled inside the jacket, both pockets, coming out empty handed._

_She took a large gulp. Somebody had to have been messing with her. It was Abe, or Adam, whatever his name was, it didn't matter to her anymore. What a dirty game to play, she would get him back. She gave a loud groan, reaching her hand back into the pocket of the leather coat, her fingers digging through, coming to a press son something cold, and blunt. She hesitated for a moment, feeling around the object, she could feel engravings as she struggled to pull it out, and take it into her hands. The minute the object came flying out, at her foot with a heavy thud. She bent down taking it in her hands. One of her hands kept searching the pocket of the coat, the other tried hard to examine to obviously metal piece she was holding._

_Her heart froze in terror. there was no mistaking it, her finger was caught, caught inside something circular, the others were gripped along the long alligator snout of the object. What she was holding was no other than a gun. She made no noise, she didn't dare. Her hand trembled while pulling out of the pocket. What kind of sick joke was this? As she released her hand from the pocket, the leathery object gave a slight nudge on her arm,Causing her to jolt back in disgust, and in fear. Whatever she had just touched was alive. And moving. Whatever she just touched was holding a gun. She did not dare and let go of the gun, as she heard the revelation of footsteps, only inches away from her._

_Each time the being stepped closer to her, was each time she gated back. She was in constant fear of falling, she could land straight of the tracks, and that would be it for her._

_A sort of moan was heard from the figure, which now appeared to be male. She could hear the crack of a neck, and a pair of knuckles. The man gave a sturdy jump towards her, with no time to jump back, he caught on to her, latching on the gun, and ripping it out of her hands._

_She let out a blood curtailing scream, as she fell to her knees,and was viciously yanked up by the hood of her jacket. She could already feel the frozen medal being pressed up against her scalp. "Don't touch me!" She demanded, giving to kick of her legs, and the slap of the mans hand continuously. She clenched her teeth angrily, her eyes watered, and her ruby lips trembled in fright. Why her? Why was it she was a talisman of bad luck? "What do you want? My purse? Take it! I don't need it!" She ripped off the long strap from her arm, tossing it to the ground, with the resounding spill of my purse. "Is it this necklace?" She screeched even louder, wrapping her fingers around the golden chain giving it a fierce rip clear off her neck. "Well you can take that too!" She pleaded hopelessly. What was she to do. she was confident enough as it was, her life was about to end. And not a word, or mercy came from her killer. She didn't even get to see his face. What a tragic way to die._

_"Ya think I wan` that do ya?"_

_She felt her whole body turn as stiff as a board. No one. Not a soul she had ever met in New York had talked like that, to clarify another thing, she knew damn well that was certainly not Abe's voice._

_She felt the man round her body, nearing the front of her silhouette. Without further warning, kneeling above her, nearly centimeters away from her face. She could feel his warm breath surround her. It wasn't the most pleasant, but it was familiar. As she felt her body begin to convulse rapidly, she made it a dead give away that she was completely, and utterly frightened. She didn't even have enough further courage to respond to him._

_"I don` want yer diamonds, nor` do I want you're worthliss`` paper coins there.."_

_The gun was cocked and pressed tighter against her head, as she brought both hands up to her mouth to avoid from screaming pathetically. it couldn't be, there was no way he could possibly have found her. They were across the other country!-He was across the other side of the country!_

_"You're not here, it's not you!" She spat out sternly, and defensively. Still fighting the man grip._

_"Oh I'm` real,Toria`." _

_"I'am very real."_

Her loud scream drug out from her dream into reality. The boy who had been sitting next to her reading had dropped his book, his back hunched over like a frightened Chihuahua, as Victoria screamed and thrashed around restlessly on the bench.

"_Hey!"_ The boy yelled, grabbing a hold of her arms, and shaking her. As she continued without response, his voice rose.

_"Hey! Victoria!"_ He lurched pulling her forward. Her brown eyes shot open petrified, the dream may have not been real, but the tears that filled in her eyes were.

Abe glared at her understandingly, he was speechless, his finger only directed towards the tram in front of him. "_The bus is here.."_ He spat out in a distinctive shock, and a daze. "_Are you going out of you're mind?"_ He questioned sternly, giving her one last shake.

_"I was trying to wake you up for five minutes mate, are you alright?" _

Her hands fought him off of her, maybe she hadn't recognized, but her bite was ten times worse then her bark. Surly she was gratified with the strength she truly did posses, but never took too much notice too.

_"I'am fine!"_ She snapped. Which were her last words as she boarded the train, and hid herself in embarrassment among the passengers.


	3. Road Trip

DISCLAIMER: Alright, so i've been waiting to get the results from my first report card back before I really got into writing again. I'am going to start posting new chapters at least once or twice a week now that I see i'am doing well and capable of balancing both. I'am actually pretty excited to get into this story It's going to have potential so read on 3

**CHAPTER THREE: "ROAD TRIP" **

"_Sincere forgiveness isn't colored with expectations that the other person apologize or change. Don't worry whether or not they finally understand you. Love them and release them. Life feeds back truth to people in its own way and time." _

~Sara Paddison

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The prior days her dreams had been nothing less than Lucid. Rich and full of detail just as the dream she fell so unkindly into in the subway station. Victoria often found herself breaking out in cold sweats, or waking up restless in the middle of the night. In the pit of her stomach a weight had been placed there and abandoned. It was almost as if she hadn't had enough closure to lift it off of her. That was why she had left home. That was the exact same reason why he elbow was pressed sloppily on the dash board of Kelsi's car. Which she had taken spontaneously. Her long hair matted to her forehead as she drove on often peering down at a tanned and crumpled piece of paper. It was a map, she had picked up some directions from a near by gas station in the rural city she was now in that went by the name of "_Autumn Way_." A small place off the edge of New York, no more than a few hours away from the city. Her eyes squinted as she examined her surroundings,hitting the breaks on the car, and yanking the key out of the ignition. Her car sat on the side of the dirt road where no other traffic even dared to pass by. The scenery was light, not desert like but certainly rural and country looking. Weeds of grass stretched far in the sky tangling within the tires of the car and rocks gave slight crunches beneath the wheels. The sky was a bright blue there was not a house, nor a store to be seen. That was vacant at least. The last Gas station she passed had to at least been a mile away.

She scanned the paper for another second, before placing it on her lap. And unlocking the car door. Supposedly there was a narrow pathway somewhere on the on going road she had stopped on. It would have been a piece of cake to find if the place was well kept; sadly Autumn Way looked like it had been deserted for years. Hopefully she hadn't just stepped foot into a ghost town. She snatched up the keys to the car and put them in her pocket, making an exit out of the car. She held her hand over her forehead gazing hopelessly in the distance.

"_Never again._" She mumbled under her breath. She leaned back against the door of the car and prepared herself for a cigarette, when a gust of wind struck her like a fist. The cigarette dropped from her open fingers and the baseball cap she had fitted on her head turned sideways as the wind passed. Her brown eyes caught a glimpse of a truck about twenty feet away that had soared past her. To keep from getting agitated she merely plucked out another cigarette as she watched the car slow down. Somebody was just as lost as her. Perhaps looking for help, but taking a closer look at the truck it almost screamed number one choice for serial killers. It was a rusted brown color with scraps of metal fly aways hanging on by a string. The tires had been dirt and dust ridden almost as if the driver had gone for a joy ride out in the Sahara, but the worst part about it was probably the awful groaning sound the exhaust made as grey clouds spewed outside of the car. It was the true definition of a Death trap.

After straightening her cap she took a drag of her cigarette. She wasn't stupid enough to approach a beaten down car in the middle of no where. Been there done that. If the driver had something to say he could confront her personally and that was as easy as it got. She didn't see why anyone would be interested in kidnapping her at the moment anyways. If per say the driver was a psychopath. She was clad in checkered black pajama pants with a white lace tank top and traditional baseball cap. She didn't look anything special at the moment. Just a normal girl in night attire.

There was a slight rummaging sound inside of the car. It sounded almost as if more than one person was in there. This did not come as surprising to her. She brought her hand up to rub the back of her messy bun hidden by the baseball cap and tilted her head forward curious to find out who these strange people were. Though she wasn't curious enough to approach. She just sat back blowing O's before she planned to get back on the road again; But with a loud slam that caused her to raise her eyebrows and tilt her eyes up to the attention of the serial killer van she could see two men get out of the car, they were obviously frustrated. As soon as the driver and the passenger had vacated the car about three other people crawled out only one amongst them being female. They all looked pretty young except the driver who had to had been at least in his late twenties or early thirties. He was a tall man with a bit of five o'clock shadow below his chin. His eyes dark and his hair a curly black mess just below his chin.

She could see the man waving his hands at the four other people his anger was visible. The woman tried to shrink back unnoticed, but the older man only pointed his finger at her in scold. One boy shot up to her defense waving his hands towards the car and back at her. The older man just wasn't hearing it. While the three bickered the two other sideline boys mimicked their childish behavior too infatuated with their own topics to care about the bickering of others.

They must have been friends.

Or maybe family? It was funny it almost reminded her of how _they_ used to argue..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The gray haired man slammed his fist against the wall disapprovingly, a sneer was tight in placement on his aged face. Three other men and of course a woman stood before him speechless. Two men off the the side bickering and laughing. it was easy to guess who the two were. The ones that took everything for a joke Amusing or not.

The man with the scraggly blonde hair hidden under a large top hat only howled with laughter. His arms slapped his partner on the shoulder repeatedly as he nearly died in his enthusiasm. Snorts often resounded from his pig like snout. Bastard. Always thought everything was a joke.

The bald and significantly larger man wielding a large hunk of wood at his side seemed a bit clueless, but laughed his toddler laughter regardless.

The one being yelled at with the lost cause for a scalp contained in a large brace was being defended by a spunky Blonde girl barking up and down at the man with the Gray hair.

"_The only reason you should be yelling at anybody is because you didn't want to take the time to survey the area! No, instead you decided to wait it out here!"_ She snarled at him, tugging the man with the brace away from the older man.

In opposition the man with the gray hair tugged his partner back gruffly, his gloved hand formed perfectly around his wrist.

_"Cyst ain't goin no where with you!" _

Roughly the blonde shoved him.

"Certainly is!" She growled wrapping her arms around the man once more in attempt to ward him away from the miserable cold eyed man known as Lizard.

His eyes scrutinized her with their intimidating tactics. In them you could see resentment his obvious anger towards her. His barbaric ways were no secret either. He was a man of missing heart. Age and life had withered him to the core, to the point where it was more than relevant he cared nothing of another human being; But also in his eyes was a staunch disheartening feeling. One that he could not control. In secret. he didn't want to be arguing with his partners in crime, but to maintain his status as top dog he would do anything to demolish others who even dared defy him once. He wanted to be revered and at the same time glorified. He was wanted hate yet wanted to be loved as well, not just by any body but by her.

Her glistening brown eyes came as a challenge to him. The way she had made her requests clear enough to as if she did have to repeat them again they would no longer be requests, but demands. He couldn't remember a day she had been in the hills not wielding such a will power, not being such a strong girl, because in truth she was all of those things.

His clothed hand tightened for a brief moment among the wrist of his victim as his eyes met hers. The girl swallowed for a moment but never averted her gaze not once,because if she did that gave the essence that she had for fitted the "battle". Slowly his grip loosened on the man with the brace. His tongue slid out of his lips in frustration giving a quick lick around the hems of his chapped mouth, no sooner his hand came up to wipe the rest of the saliva away.

"_Wan` you all ta leave._" He instructed though the woman knew that hadn't meant her by a long shot. It seemed the only way to keep others from trouble was to put herself in it. Lizards arguments never pulled all the way through with her. They were always impeded by some strange feelings he had welded up inside himself. As the gang walked away he beckoned her over with a finger.

"_Toria`... Your one stubborn son ofa`bitch.._."

"_Clearly its the other way around..In case you hadn't noticed that general." She sneered. _

Was it her fault that she wanted to help poor old Cyst? That she couldn't take anymore of the fighting because it shattered her in many ways. Or was it secretly that she wanted this alone time with Lizard? That it seemed like a daily struggle just to get some time alone with the man. A better understanding of each other was what she felt they needed.

It was if she didn't even need words when she walked over to him. Her eyes closed not in defeat but in comfort as she stood by his side just like she had always planned to be. When you're sixteen you are naive despite any strength you may wield. Only fools fall in love with strangers. That could have easily been her on the other side of his hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Hey!"_ The red headed woman snapped at Victoria, her wavy hair bouncing as she did. Thankfully Victoria wasn't blinded by the large studded piercing through the woman's lip it gleamed like a star under the suns point of view. The Blonde moved her hand up to her face in confusion, she hadn't even realized how the girl had gotten over there so fast.

"_Are you listening to me?"_ The cherry headed girl whelped annoyingly towards Victoria.

Visibly the red headed woman was a foot away from Victoria, and her posse not far behind her practically hovering over her shoulder. Making remarks such as "_Coming back to reality?_" and _"That took long enough."_ Oh how she would have loved to mimic them and get the punk rock princess right up out of her face, but she hadn't even figured out what they had wanted just yet.

"_Yes! I' I am?"_

Victoria remained quiet for a moment.

_" Wait i'm sorry..I'am sorry. come again?" _She asked a hint of confusion still in her voice.

_"Come on Sarahphina she doesn't know!"_ One of the candied men snapped from behind her which only merited him a middle finger.

Victoria took one last drag before tossing her cigarette to the ground in a nonchalant manner and looking up. Just by their body language and the way their car looked she could already envision what they wanted.

"_I doubt that thing is going to make it any longer huh?" _She noted presenting her finger to the area of the car.

The red head nodded more pleased that she was now listening. "_We can't take it any further, not to where we're going..I know it must be a burden to have a bunch of piggy backers like us come along, but if it's not too much to ask, mind giving us a lift? We're a long way from home." _

Victoria stared in awe. There was no way she could fit five people in Kelsey's car without them sitting on each others laps single file like pigs to a slaughter. If they were comfortable enough with that idea which they must have been in the case of them asking then where the hell was it that they were going?

"_I'm kind of heading somewhere actually..Im sorry but I can take you to a phone if you'd like?"_As the red head got a whiff of this, she immediately offered up.

_"We'll give you money! Anything, just something to get us out of the town, I have a buddy of mine in Ohio who will set us up with a van, but until then our car isn't going to- _

Victoria stuck her hand up to end the girls bickering in a "Please stop talking" manner. It made no sense. How were six people going to fit in her car? It was nearly impossible. And to let some hitch hikers come along aswell not just one but five. She hadn't heard of a more out of whack idea.

_"Please!"_ The red head begged.

The problem was though, even if Victoria wanted to help she couldn't fit them all in the car. Carpooling was not on her list if she had intentions of going to New Mexico.

Victoria gave a little twitch of her eye "_Well..Ohio's pretty far..I'm not headed that way, down to New Mexico actually. You're telling me Ohio isn't even your destination? You really are a long ways from __home."_

The red head shook her head sorrowfully. Something seemed odd about the way her eyes retreated every time Victoria attempted to make contact with them. She was either nervous or very shy. Though Victoria wasn't all that good with people herself she tried. Another thing was, she couldn't help but notice how vaguely familiar one of the men looked. Strange indeed, she just hadn't had the time to pin point it. Her eyes soon rolled back to Sarahphina who was prepared to explain herself.

_"Texas." _She responded in a feminine reluctant voice.

"_Texas?_"Victoria objected in a harsh manner throwing her hands up immediately in decline. _"I'am sorry I can't help you, you're going to have to find someone else."_ She ended on the verge of getting back in her car, when a strange conversation sparked up between the two men. One of which was wearing a hat the other in which had brown hair tied back in a pony tail...As soon as he met Victoria's gaze he instantly snapped back pretending he hadn't been saying anything to the other man at all.

Being a little taken back by this, Victoria edged around curiously, her blood shot undone eyes scanned him innocently. She had to have known him from somewhere he was so familiar. So..

Then, like a ton of bricks it hit her.

"_There's no way...Abe?_" She questioned a bit lost. Her state of shock was on a level she hadn't seen in a very long time.

With a look of defeat the man gave a subtle nod and an "_I'am sorry._" slipped out of his lips. She wasn't sure at the time what on earth he had to be sorry for or even how on earth he had traveled so far out of his way in such a dump truck. That was until the man wearing the hat next to him pulled off his hat uncloaking his face.

Within seconds the Blonde began to scream angrily. "_You've got to be kidding me; You've just got to be kidding me!" _She whistled in utter disgust at the two who shrunk back. It was something she should have expected from day one. That if she did try to steal a friends car and go to New Mexico again they would be right along trailing after her. Sure enough there was Kelsi and not a man standing before her.

"_Wait, you took my car and you're mad at me?" _She snapped back angrily.

"_It's not like I don't know what you're trying to do! Without a car how am I supposed to get to you quick enough, before you do something stupid? Like you always do! I had to reach you somehow!" _

_"I'am not doing anything stupid i'am just..Driving! When did that become a crime?" _

The fact the Kelsi had been following her the whole time didn't come as a surprise. It was that morning on the subway when Victoria had first met Abe. Had Kelsi sent him to watch her? How ridiculous..How sick. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. She was supposed to meet Abe that day, she was played like a pawn.

Kelsi walked over with the determination of an ox and whipped her hands up on Victoria's shirt collar, shaking her by the lapels of them as if she was her mother. Or perhaps a friend that just cared.

_"And where did you plan on driving?- New mexico!"_ She hissed towards her unresponsive friend.

The girl Sarahphina looked anxious to jump in the fight, but restrained from doing so. She knew very well it would only cause more problems.

The two young boys one being Abe another with Jet black hair remained quiet. Out of embarrassment. Out of guilt for following her, it could have been for many things. Yet the elder man stood quiet. Stiff as a board with his arms crossed nearly unmoving. He could be depicted as a father figure yet at the same time he could be seen as the elder of the group. The one to go to if decisions had to be made and probably the only one with common sense who had teamed up with Kelsi in the first place to follow Victoria.

Kelsi immediately found the keys and snagged them from her friend, holding them tight upon her. She only shook her head is disappointment. It wasn't so much that she was so upset about Victoria wanting to go to The Hills and see what had happened there. Oh no. She had predicted she's do as much. It was that the one day she did decide to do so, Kelsi wanted it to be with her. With other people prepared. With some kind of weapon, some kind of defense so that they could all ensure each others safety, but no. Instead of doing just that she had chosen the imbecilic route to go alone.

Kelsi nodded her head in the midst of pissed and beyond it. Only those two. Her finger shot up nearly an inch away from Victoria's face. Who wore a bright red visage. _"You want to go? Okay we will, I want you to remember just what it was like there. What it was like to be imprisoned all that time; Because thats the only thing you'll find. They're gone Vicki. Dead. All that happened is in the past and if nobody remembers it, if there wasn't any recollection from anybody but us..No evidence..Then these damn people never even existed according to the rest of the world, you're just making yourself look completely crazy by doing this and you're making yourself sound insane. Stop it." _She demanded.

Though it was clear to see on Victoria's face. She just wasn't having it. She repeatedly shook her head. her eyes shut and when they did open gazed in her opposite direction. Had she need closure that bad? All she was going to find was ghosts in an empty town. That was it.

_"This is the last time you'll chase your past."_ Kelsi assured, putting a hand on Victoria's shoulder almost in solace.

The blonde haired girl looked up with such a loathing gaze the other girl nearly had to look away.

"_You're telling me..You don't want to know what happened?"_ Victoria whispered in disbelief.

Kelsi shook her head momentarily and quietly responded.

_"I'm telling you you're not doing it alone." _

Kelsi then turned around with the clap of her fingers directed towards all of her henchmen.

_"Alright snap snap, get this van hooked up to my car asap. We're in for one hell of a drive."_ She enlightened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria squinted her eyes in the direction of the four people who seemed to be staring aimlessly at her. While she was bundled up in the corner shoving bits and parts of a glazed honey bun down her throat their eyes stalked her on the other side of the giant beaten van, all huddled together like a pack of rabid wolves fantasizing about all the things they would do to their prey.

Victoria rolled her eyes awkwardly slurping down the last piece of the sweet treat she held in her hand. She liked attention but this all eyes on her kind of thing wasn't doing it. People make mistakes. It wasn't like she could jump out of a moving enclosed rusted van regardless, not with Saraphina's uncle Dave driving the way he was. So there she had it. Four out of five names she knew but the boy who sat closest to Abe and Kelsi she did not. The boy had many different hues in his loosely curled chin length hair ranging from dark browns to light. His eyes were large and an obvious hazel color. She could tell this from a distance as he munched on his Doritos and she was nearly blind. Always so stubborn she never wore her contacts. His body was clad in black clothing a sweatshirt with some sort of golden scripture across it and pants laced in chains and locks. He was a little more than just intriguing to her sticking out like a sore thumb.

They had to have been driving for hours because she watched the sun fall only to rise again after a short period of time. She hadn't slept a wink through the whole bumpy ride. She felt her deja vu coming back to her as she crumpled up the wrapper of her food and tossed it boldly on the ground. _"So I take it nobodys going to talk this whole seventy two hours we're about to drive?" _She questioned with her arms raised mockingly in the air like she hadn't had a clue. Kelsi only stared at her for a moment and shook her head. There really wasn't much to say.

When she got no response she turned playfully to the hazel eyed boy whos head slumped back drowsily on the girl Sarahphina's shoulder. He looked like he was ready to pass out. Victoria only edged over a few inches pulling herself to her knees with her hands and placing her palms neatly on her lap. Her lips went to move but ceased when she saw his eyes fermented together. This caused her to wave her hand a few feet away from his face. She was never one to invade personal space. He couldn't have been any older than her, he was probably even younger by a year or two.

The boy opened his eyes and shook his head at her in a questioning manner.

_"Well since i'am presuming you are the only one who will pay me any attention how about giving me your name?"_ She asked in a friendly manner trying to disregard the fact that she had been caught. It was time to be genuine they were about to all be partners in crime after all.

_"kemper."_ He responded with no hesitation. His voice came off as alluring and even a bit seductive which was more than unusual for a boy his age to have. He gave the roll of his shoulders and faced her directly like a gentlemen would as he spoke. She was surprised at how respectful he seemed right off the bat.

Nodding her head she flashed him a small smile "_Thats a new one I was almost sure you'd be Kyle or a Mike; Maybe even a Sam." _

_"There's much more to me then meets the eye._" He confirmed going after another Dorito.

With a smug smile she batted her eyelashes. He was kind of cute for a stupid old boy. She could already tell just by the few words that they had spoken they were pretty much on the same level. She hated when people though less of her because of her appearance or age. She wasn't just some beaten down bimbo with an IQ of zero. Everyday she learned was another day she taught. That was nature's gift to just might have been his aswell.

The boys pale green brown eyes studied her for a minute just as she had studied him. His complexion was almost as light as hers. Ghastly skin. The only difference was the ark bags set under his eyes which intensified his features. He almost looked like a handsome 1800's corpse. Opposite sexes were such analytical beasts. He captured beauty in his own way.

"_Sure seems that way._" She inserted politely.

Before she even had the chance to turn away or speak another word Kemper reached into the giant camouflage satchel he had accompanying his side, his hands wrapped around a large but slender black rectangle slipping it out of the bag and onto the carpeted floor of the van. Victoria was clueless for moments before he opened it up to reveal a nearly squeaky clean laptop screen.

_"Everyone else may be a drag but I won't leave you hanging, care to discuss life over a movie?" _

A snort retreated from the blondes nose. _"Charmed, of course!"_ She gave in making herself comfortable in a spot next to him. Now it was all five pack rat teenagers in the back of a van hooked up with a lap top while uncle Dave navigated with Kelsi's car. It was some way to begin a journey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[Two And A Half Days Forward;

She felt young again. So much like the girl she used to be when she was giggling like a child with Kelsi and Kemper. The the topics they went on about were random, they brought life to the whole dead beat situation._ "Oh be quiet Kemp! You don't know anything.." _His girlfriend grumbled from the back of her throat with the cross of her arms. Yes. Sarahphina and Kemper were an item and it was unfortunate since the two were polar opposites and the red head could often be a handful.

Abe grabbed a handful of his pony tail raking his fingers through it and raising an eyebrow at Kelsi. _"It's not that serious."_ He whispered in between everyone else's loud words. Sarahphinas temper indicated some jealousy was going on inside of her. Which didn't come as a surprise since there were two other women such as herself in the van. She remained very protective of her boyfriend. That was her property and nobody else's to tamper with. Especially since Victoria and Kemper deciding too become buddy buddy after one night. Any girlfriend who truly loved her boyfriend would be upset about this. Despite their obvious growing connection they were all trapped inside a musty cramped car, so there was no way any funny business could happen or a spark of chemistry would occur. Kemper was younger than Victoria by almost two years. Standing at just barely seventeen. Though Victoria didn't believe in age playing a factor in love she'd still feel she was robbing the cradle if she went for him. She wasn't interested by the least. Yet, she admired him because the two were so alike.

That was the reason she was going back to "that place" after all. To see if all the rumors were true. Was Ruby alive? Could she still save her like she had promised now that she was prepared? Another question that bothered her was would she ever see the man who literally stolen more like ripped her heart from her chest to posses it again? These were things only time could tell.

As the car came to a screeching stop Saraphina gripped tightly onto her boyfriends arm to keep her from getting tossed around like a rage doll. _"Just stop talking about it okay?_ I_ really don't want to hear it anymore."_ She directed to Abe who scrunched up his face in repulse towards her. Girl couldn't even take a joke! Or at least a fat joke. Which was ironic because Sarahphina had been the skinniest and probably most malnourished looking of them all. A complete twig. No curves, just tall and had legs that could go on for miles. Abe had made a remark about her eating "too many burgers" and this caused her to flip the lid. It appeared she was rather insecure about her body.

The door of Kelsi's car was heard opening and then slamming, before tow strong male hands pryed the back on the vans doors open omitting street lanterns light inside the car. The five squinted and waited for the man known as Uncle Dave to say something.

_"It's break time as far as i'am concerned. This is the closest i'am driving that car out into the desert out there, i'd say we're about twenty miles away from our destination." _

Victoria gawked as the others rolled right out of the car and immediately rose to their feet stretching every possible tendon they could. It was almost unreal how close they were. Only twenty miles from that old gas station that was it. That was the barrier between them and the little village they had decided to settle in that faithful night.

The Village wasn't completely small, it was more of a westernized town with a few In's, a few pubs and a diner. It was a comfortable size considering not many people passed by or decided to stay there for a long while. The Village wasn't a complete wreck but age had taken it a bit.

Victoria gave a loud groan as she left the car. She stretched her arms high into the air and let out a yawn observing the city view at night.

_"Not too bad." _Kemper put in walking arm in arm with Sarahphina right past her. His head only turned slightly to face her. Victoria gave a slight nod gazing at the busted down excuses for pubs. She'd seen worse and it'd only be for a couple on nights anyways so making a fuss wouldn't be worth it. "_Almost there."_ She spoke out loud to herself letting a sigh of relief tumble out of her throat.

Abe ended up carrying several of the bags they had packed with them over his shoulder while Kelsi followed behind slowly. For being a twig he sure proved to be strong. _"Anything you want me to carry?"_ He asked Victoria an ounce of strain in his voice. She turned to him with a vapid expression on her face. "_No..But you look like you could use a little assistance, "_ She admitted generously reaching over to relieve him of a a smile crossed Abe's face she knew she had done some good.

_"Dave!" _Kelsi called out giving him a playful punch on the shoulder as a ready to go action. _"Which one are we staying in for the night then?" _She asked. Though it became apparent there wasn't much of a variety.

By the way Kelsi acted she must have known these people for a long period of time. These were some of her close friends that Victoria hadn't gotten the chance to meet yet. At least now she had the chance. She just wished she had been introduced to a boy like Kemper much earlier on.

_"The closest In we can find, we can't have everyone lugging bags all over the place we're all tired. We should settle." _The dark featured man suggested rubbing a little bit of the scruff under his chin.

Kelsi itched the elbow of her right arm and winced a bit. "_Settle..Fine we'll settle I see some people up ahead mine as well make due with what we have and ask them right?" _

Dave placed a heart slap on the back of her shoulder causing her to jerk up in revolt. _"How right you are lets be on our way then!" _He instructed marching forward without any further words. The group of people trailed after him without words. Even a stretch helped them out a bit. After being in that car for so long.

Sarahphina and Kemper talked amongst themselves quietly his hand slipped possessively around her waist and a giggle could be heard. Abe for the most part was quiet pacing by Kelsi who had released the feeling of tenseness and prepared for a restful night of sleep in her own bed. Victoria walked slightly behind Dave catching the head of every conversation that had been going on. What a day. She couldn't wait for a warm bed herself. The first thing she'd do turn on some music, dance her ass off and roll around in the sheets. That was precisely what she intended to do. Hell she was still young old country bumpkins would accept a bubbly girl dancing around upstairs of their clubs it'd be a treat.

A smug smile slipped across her face when she realized just how horrendous she looked at the moment. Sweaty, un brushed hair hidden under a baseball cap, no make up same clothes she'd been in for about two days. Yep. Around there it sounded about right. On the other hand she would have to skip the dancing part. Or just place a shower time on the top of her to do list.

_"Alright kiddies right along."_ Dave directed presenting his hand to an old looking saloon. Upon entering the fresh scent of alcohol trailed through her nose. Intoxicated men made small talk only vaguely paying attention to the group that had walked in. City kids were of no interest in such a place. One man who had downed repetitive shots of a dark rum beckoned the group over. "_Y'all looking for a room?" _He asked. They were all nearly aware the man was at the end of his wits as he stumbled over his chair legs shaky smile fake, gripping on to his cane for better balance.

Dave inspected the man in a cynical manner before pulling out his wallet. The old drunk must have been the In keeper or a bartender who ran the place who drank just a tad too much on the job. "_Yes, three please.."_ Dave acknowledged the man who had flimsily grabbed his wallet.

The old man nodded after seeing the ID of Dave and pointed to a creaky row of stairs to the left of the bar_. "Pay after your stay- We don't get too many visitors." _The drunk man exclaimed, his attention span immediately elsewhere as another shot glass was presented his way. "_You sleep tight._" He advised.

No one had much else to say much considering the three were already up the stairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria made a sour look as she stepped foot out of the shower running a thick wooden brush through her hair. She gave an involuntary grunt when it got snagged in a knot in her hair. This was how things were when hicks hadn't heard of conditioner.

She could hear Kelsi snoring away dreamlessly in her sleep. Thank god she hadn't dared share a room with anyone else or else her plan may not have worked. She knew the minute the snoring was over Kelsi was awake and she planned to leave just before that could happen. She had done her brown eyes up with a bit up mascara and only made a subtle but traditional cat look. her hair was scrunched up in tight messy curls below her breast, the wet ends of her hair seeping onto her knee length black sweatshirt she wore. It was about time to get going. She ran her hand through her lions mane once and looked into the mirror for reassurance. "_time to go."_ She let out a little drowsily grabbing her brown satchel and heading out of the bathroom door. When she entered the stairway she was quick to pull her hood up she didn't need any unnecessary attention from anyone in the bar. her feet gave light taps as they trotted down the stairs. There were only a few people at the bar two men sitting at a table, one alone, and the bartender cleaning glasses, he looked like he already had a hang over.

Without a word she quietly opened the saloon doors and caught the gaze of one of the men upon her. She was brusque to avoid eye contact and hurried out the door when she felt he may have recognized her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
